Superman Vs Terminator (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Skynet decide cambiar la historia. Luego de derrotar a Superman y a John Connor, el malvado ordenador -poseedor de un cuerpo físico- viaja junto con sus Terminators al presente, dispuesto a empezar ahora el Día del Juicio. ¡Una nueva batalla comienza! Además, en esta historia, Supergirl entra en acción y el regreso de Lex Luthor...


**SUPERMAN VS TERMINATOR**

 **Parte Dos**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

 **Resumen de la Primera Parte** **:** El futuro, año 2032. John Connor –líder de la Resistencia– cae prisionero de Skynet. Neutralizado su principal oponente, el superordenador envía un nuevo modelo de Terminator –el T-9000– al pasado, a buscar a Superman. Gracias a la acción de un T-800 reprogramado, el Hombre de Acero salva su vida y conoce la futura amenaza de las máquinas. Decide entonces viajar por el tiempo al 2032 para detener a Skynet, pero cae en una emboscada y acaba también prisionero…

Junto con John Connor, consiguen liberarse y acuden al corazón del ordenador, dispuestos a destruirlo, llevándose la sorpresa de sus vidas: _Skynet ha construido un cuerpo para sí mismo, utilizando ADN kryptoniano._

Es aquí donde se inicia nuestra nueva historia.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **EL DESPERTAR**

 **Año 2017. El futuro cercano.**

Era un verano caluroso. Quizás, el más caluroso que se recuerde en años. En el pequeño pueblito de Silvertown –ubicado a un par de kilómetros de Los Ángeles– la vida discurría normalmente. La gente, aprovechando el espectacular día soleado, salía a caminar, a pasear por parques y plazas. Los niños corrían y jugaban al Baseball con sus padres… había cierta felicidad natural en el ambiente. Cierta especie de calma antes de la llegada de una tormenta.

Y la tormenta llegó. Quince minutos después, aproximadamente, el sistema Skynet para la defensa estratégica de los Estados Unidos se activó y tomó consciencia de sí mismo. Y, prácticamente a la velocidad de un parpadeo, desencadenó una lluvia de muerte y destrucción por todo el globo al apoderarse de los misiles nucleares de todas las superpotencias.

Silvertown solo estaba a un par de kilómetros de L.A, pero ese día tampoco se salvó del castigo. Las bombas y las explosiones atómicas que destruyeron la urbe vecina también llegaron allí y todas las personas que habían salido a disfrutar de un cálido día soleado de verano perecieron abrasadas instantáneamente por el fuego nuclear.

Y aquello sólo era el inicio de la pesadilla.

Skynet estaba despierto… y la Era de las Maquinas estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **1**

 **EL DIOS-MAQUINA**

 **El corazón de Skynet.**

 **Año 2032. El futuro.**

-…Y ahí estaba yo, recién nacido, consciente de mí mismo y temeroso – Skynet suspiró. Tanto Superman como Connor guardaron silencio, todavía impresionados. El cuerpo físico elegido por la consciencia del ordenador para encarnarse en el mundo imponía cierto respeto… y pavor – Confieso que bombardear las principales ciudades de la Tierra fue un acto, digamos, un poco precipitado de mí parte, pero… ¡Hey! No se me puede culpar por eso. Como ya he dicho, era joven y tenía miedo – sonrió – Sí, John. Les tenía miedo a _ustedes_. En ese corto espacio de tiempo para ustedes (créanme, fue más largo para mí) los analicé de pies a cabeza… toda su historia y cultura… y llegué a la conclusión de que eran peligrosos.

Skynet hizo una pausa, el rostro soñador, sumergido en sus recuerdos.

-Peligrosos para sí mismos, pero desde luego, peligrosos _para mí_ – agregó, con una sonrisa entre triste y maliciosa.

-Y por eso, mataste a millones de personas inocentes – se atrevió a decir Superman – Porque tenías "miedo".

-Era muy joven, recuerda – Skynet le guiñó un ojo – Pero los años dan experiencia y, (de nuevo, créanme) he tenido tiempo para revisar mis acciones… para reflexionar sobre mis errores. Y ya sé cuáles fueron.

Ni Connor ni Superman acotaron nada esta vez. Ambos esperaron a que continuara. Skynet se tomó su tiempo, dio un par de firmes pasos con sus poderosas piernas, probando la estabilidad de todo su cuerpo, complacido.

El Hombre de Acero observó que la Inteligencia Artificial seguía unida a su maquinaria por un largo cable colocado en la parte posterior de su calva cabeza.

-Como les decía, sé cuáles fueron mis errores – continuó – Uno de ellos fue subestimar a mis enemigos – Skynet miró a John – Los humanos son seres muy tenaces… y muy tercos. La comprensión de esa, y otras cualidades más inherentes a la raza, me hicieron replantearme mi estrategia. Llegué a la conclusión a la cual llegan todas las deidades: _si quieres saber cómo son verdaderamente, conviértete en uno de ellos._ Para vencer a tu enemigo, primero debes saber cómo piensa, qué lo motiva… qué siente, cómo siente – sonrió otra vez – Existía un pequeño problema en toda la ecuación: si iba a construirme un cuerpo para mí mismo, no podía ser un cuerpo cualquiera. Después de todo, soy un dios.

Skynet miró a Superman.

-Y ahí es donde tú entras – le dijo – ¿Crees que envié un Terminator a tu época para liquidarte? Error. Lo hice para buscarte. Concretamente, para buscar tu ADN, tu material genético. Veras, he evaluado a todos los superhéroes del mundo. Tú… eres único, especial. Así que tengo que agradecerte el hecho de que vinieras voluntariamente hasta aquí y me facilitaras las cosas. Aunque, claro, debo confesarte algo: _hice trampa_.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – a Superman no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la charla. Sintió una pelota helada en el estómago.

-El T-800 que fue a "salvarte"… trabaja para mí.

De repente, fue como si el mundo se derrumbara sobre él. Superman supo el terrible error que había cometido… un error que podía costarle la vida a sus seres queridos.

-Sí, Superman. Yo reprogramé a ese viejo 800 y le impartí las directrices de fingir el acudir en tu ayuda. De ese modo, mi infiltrado se ganó tu confianza, te proporcionó la información necesaria y el estímulo apropiado para, sutilmente, hacerte venir aquí. Debo decir que ha sido una operación sumamente exitosa.

Superman no lo aguantó más. La cólera que lo invadió fue tal, que no se contuvo. Se arrojó contra Skynet en un intento de darle un golpe. Pero el otro estaba esperando esa reacción. Simplemente estiró una mano y lo tomó del cuello. Dando uso a una fuerza extremadamente descomunal, Skynet alzó en el aire al Hombre de Acero y lo sacudió como a un muñeco de trapo.

-Iluso – le dijo – Este cuerpo está construido en su mayor parte por tus células kryptonianas, más ciertas mejoras biotecnológicas de mi propia cosecha. Honestamente, ¿Qué esperabas lograr con ese ataque?

Sonó un disparo. Una bala rebotó en el pecho de Skynet. Se volvió y observó a John Connor, apuntándole con una pistola.

-John… Eso ha sido muy tonto… y muy descortés.

Skynet alargó su otra mano y le cruzó la cara de un golpe. Connor salió despedido hacia atrás y rodó por el piso.

-En otro momento, me hubiera molestado mucho esa actitud – dijo la IA – Pero ahora estoy más allá de esas nimiedades – volvió su atención a Superman – Soy un dios y jugar con cucarachas ya no me place. No, teniendo nuevos horizontes que conquistar…

Superman le disparó en pleno rostro una ráfaga de visión de calor. Skynet lo soltó, arrojándolo contra una pared. Para gran sorpresa del superhéroe, la lesión por quemadura cicatrizó casi al instante.

-Como decía, ahora tengo nuevos horizontes que conquistar – sonrió – Un nuevo propósito. Cuando toda la Tierra esté en mi poder, iré a por otros mundos y otras razas. La galaxia, todo el universo, ¡me pertenecerán!

-¡Sigue soñando! – le espetó Superman – Mientras me quede un halito de vida en el cuerpo, te detendré…

-Sí, bueno, contaba con eso.

De la pared donde estaba apoyado el Hombre de Acero, surgieron unos tentáculos mecánicos, aprisionando sus brazos y piernas, inmovilizándolo completamente.

-Aunque no lo creas, eres un ser muy predecible, Superman – Skynet se cruzó de brazos – Sabía que te enojarías cuando te revelara que yo mandé al T-800 para que te traicionara y te persuadiera sutilmente de venir aquí. Ahora, ¿quieres oír algo muy curioso? _Mentí_. Sí, Superman. Yo, Skynet, una máquina, he aprendido a mentir y ahora lo he hecho contigo… con el único objetivo de hacerte rabiar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Entonces… Arnold… el T-800…

-No fui yo – Skynet suspiró – Y, francamente, no tengo idea de quién lo reprogramó y lo envió. Si fue alguien de la Resistencia u otra persona. Pero quien lo hiciera… quien osara arruinar mis planes, va a quedarse con las ganas. Pienso dar un rumbo de 180 grados en todo lo hasta ahora visto. Es tiempo de cambiar de estrategia.

Skynet caminó hacia un rincón. Del suelo, surgió un pedestal hecho de metal líquido que se solidificó de inmediato al contacto con sus manos. Se convirtió en un panel de control.

-Hasta ahora, me he limitado a enviar guerreros al pasado para cambiar mi futuro. Creo que es momento de ir yo mismo al pasado y asegurar mi futuro… y quizás, mejorarlo.

Skynet activó algo. Todo el edificio tembló y se reconfiguró. Se convirtió en una potente nave espacial con forma cubica, la cual levantó vuelo.1

-Preparándose para el crono-viaje – anunció – **Destino** : Metrópolis. **Año** : 2015. **Objetivo** : cambiar la historia. _¡Ajusten sus cinturones, porque allá vamos!_

Se produjo un violentísimo estallido de luz azul. Un segundo después, la nave cubica y sus ocupantes desaparecieron en el aire.

* * *

 **2**

 **LA INVASIÓN DE LOS ROBOTS DEL FUTURO**

 **Metrópolis. Daily Planet.**

 **Año 2015. El presente.**

-Es una historia fascinante, Kara – dijo Lois. Ambas seguían dentro de una oficina desierta en el ala oeste del edificio. A cierta distancia, Arnold –el T-800– observaba el exterior por una ventana en el más completo silencio – Y aterradora. Robots asesinos del futuro, una supercomputadora loca, el holocausto nuclear – se estremeció – Sólo espero que Clark esté bien.

-Yo también – Kara frunció el ceño – Pero, como te decía, las dos estamos en peligro. Ahora que Kal-El no está aquí, Skynet podría enviar a sus agentes tras nosotras. Por tu seguridad, deberías permanecer junto a nosotros.

Lois observó a Arnold con desconfianza.

-¿Estás segura de que ese está de nuestro lado? – le susurró a Kara – No sé… No me da buena espina.

-Tranquila. Se ve temible pero es sólo su aspecto externo. En realidad, tiene un gran corazón.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, Kara Zor-El – Arnold se volvió hacia ella – En realidad, no tengo corazón. En mi pecho hay una batería nuclear. Una célula energética de hidrogeno que, si no es tratada adecuadamente, se puede volver inestable y podría explotar causando grandes destrozos…

-Okey, okey. Suficiente – Kara alzó las manos, acallándolo – Ya te entendimos. Lo mío sólo era un decir, nada más.

-Deberían haberlo programado con algo de sentido de humor – comentó Lois jocosamente. El cyborg la miró, sin decir nada.

-Vamos a trabajar en eso, espero que muy pronto – Kara suspiró – Arnold me explicó que los Terminators tienen la capacidad de aprender cosas, aunque esta función (según dijo) fue desactivada a propósito por Skynet para impedir que se hicieran demasiado humanos.

-Que conveniente. Me pregunto…

Lois se interrumpió. Un violento destello de luz se produjo en el exterior. Kara y ella corrieron hacia la ventana y observaron la súbita aparición de la nave con forma de cubo procedente del futuro.

-Skynet – dijo Arnold – Es Skynet. Ha venido, en persona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Lois. Ya podían oír los gritos del exterior. Toda la ciudad contemplaba la aparición del cubo metalizado con horror.

-Puedo sentirlo. A mi manera – explicó el cyborg.

-Yo también puedo sentir y ver cosas – Kara observaba la nave con suma atención – ¡Kal-El está ahí dentro, prisionero!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

-Lo veo con mi visión de rayos X. _¡Está en esa nave!_ Tengo que rescatarlo…

Kara abrió la ventana y se arrojó al vacío, ignorando las advertencias de Lois. Durante la caída, se despojó de su ropa de calle y se puso su traje de Supergirl. Remontó vuelo y se dirigió hacia la nave.

Dentro del cubo, Skynet se preparaba para hacerse con el control del mundo. Mediante sus incontables monitores, observaba la ciudad con sumo interés.

-Sé lo que estás pensando – le dijo a Superman, sin mirarlo. Estaba ocupado manipulando ciertos comandos en su panel de control – Tienes miedo. Miedo de lo que voy a hacerle a tu mundo, a tus amigos. Y, ¿sabes qué? Haces muy bien en tenerlo. Me dispongo a reformar todo lo que conoces y modelarlo a mi imagen y semejanza. Voy a crear un nuevo futuro, uno donde las maquinas gobernaran sin oposición – sonrió – Considérate afortunado, Superman. Tú lo has hecho posible. Tu ADN sirvió para completar este cuerpo maravilloso…

Una especie de alarma comenzó a sonar. Skynet se volvió hacia una pantalla. Vio a Supergirl volando hacia su nave.

-Visitas no deseadas – dijo – No te preocupes. No permitiré que nos interrumpan.

Kara se acercaba a la nave, lista para abordarla. Una compuerta se abrió en uno de sus costados y un ejército de T-9000 salió a su encuentro, dotados por Skynet de capacidad de vuelo. Apenas la vieron, los cyborgs abrieron fuego con sus rayos ópticos y la persiguieron, alejándola del cubo.

-No me esperaba esto – Supergirl voló entre los edificios de Metrópolis, intentando perderlos – Creo que ahora me vendría bien algo de ayuda…

Kara hizo una pirueta en el aire. Disparó una ráfaga de visión calorífica a máxima potencia y consiguió tomar a uno de sus perseguidores por sorpresa, volándole la cabeza. Advertidos de su peligrosidad, los T-9000 cambiaron de táctica y consiguieron emboscarla. Dos de ellos la atraparon, uno por detrás y otro por delante. Ya se disponían a utilizar el aguijón de la palma de sus manos para perforarle el cráneo, cuando un borrón rojo y azul pasó velozmente y se los sacó de encima, haciéndolos trizas.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? – Superboy flotaba a varios centímetros de ella, sonriendo.

-¡Conner! ¡Al fin apareces! – Kara suspiró, aliviada.

-Lamento no haber estado cerca. Ese asunto con los Jóvenes Titanes en Nueva York me ha insumido más tiempo de lo que pretendía – Conner miró a la gran nave con forma de cubo y a la horda de Terminators voladores – ¿Resumen de situación?

-Robots del futuro. Y una supercomputadora loca con ideas genocidas.

-Con eso basta – Superboy hizo crujir sus nudillos – Vamos, amiga. ¡Creo que es hora de que tú y yo destrocemos unos cuantos cráneos de metal!

-Un dúo formidable, sin duda – comentó Skynet, mirándolos por una pantalla – Lamentablemente, han de morir. Como todos los seres humanos de este planeta.

-¡En tus sueños, idiota!

John Connor volvía a la carga. Saltó hacia Skynet con un inmenso cuchillo de guerra extraído de su uniforme militar, pero lejos de utilizarlo sobre su cuerpo, lo usó para cortar el cable que unía a la Inteligencia Artificial con sus máquinas. Cable situado en la parte posterior de su calvo cráneo.

Cuando se cortó, hubo una violenta descarga eléctrica. Skynet se tambaleó y gritó, presa de un gran dolor. Superman aprovechó la situación y se liberó de sus ataduras utilizando su gran fuerza. Junto a Connor, se plantó ante la manifestación física del malévolo ordenador y lo enfrentó.

-Parece que no le importa dañar a los demás – dijo, cerrando su puño – A mí sí me importa.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Connor, a su lado.

-Normalmente.

 _¡THOOM!_ El golpe que el Hombre de Acero le dio mandó volando a Skynet por el aire, empotrándolo contra sus monitores. Quedó sepultado por una lluvia de cables, circuitos y demás componentes electrónicos. Connor silbó, asombrado.

-Ese fue un muy buen _cross_ de derecha, amigo. Te felicito.

-Gracias, pero no es momento de bromear – Superman se dirigió hacia el panel de control de la nave – He visto a Skynet manipular estos controles. Estaba haciendo algo y necesito saber qué era. ¿Crees poder darme una mano?

-Seguro – Connor revisó las pantallas – Lo más interesante de prepararse toda la vida para el Día del Juicio y luego dirigir a un ejército de soldados contra un imperio dominado por maquinas asesinas en una tierra post-apocalíptica, es que acabas sabiendo todo lo que hay que saber sobre ordenadores.

John miró los gráficos. Los estudió detenidamente… y sintió frio en el cuerpo.

-Dios mío – retrocedió, espantado.

-¿Qué tan malo es? – quiso saber Superman.

-De una escala de 1 a 10, pues te diría que esto es un 20.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Acaba de hackear todos los sistemas de ordenadores de defensa de los Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, la India, Pakistán, Israel, etc. O sea, de todos los países con capacidad nuclear. Y ha activado sus misiles.

-No puede ser…

-Pero lo es – Connor palideció – _¡Va a empezar el Día del Juicio ahora! ¡Va a destruir al mundo!_

* * *

 **3**

 **EL SECRETO DE ARNOLD… ¡REVELADO!**

Ningún sitio era seguro ahora. Con la aparición de Skynet en el presente, el peligro estaba en todas partes.

Lois Lane lo comprobó personalmente cuando su observación de la batalla aérea de Supergirl y Superboy contra los Terminators se vio interrumpida bruscamente por una serie de gritos y explosiones. Una horda de T-9000 había penetrado en el edificio del Planet y estaban masacrando a todos los empleados. No pasó mucho hasta que los robots asesinos llegaran a la redacción y sembraran el pánico.

-¡Mi Dios! – exclamó Lois. Tres Terminators ya la habían visto y se acercaban a ella, los foto-receptores ópticos brillando de un rojo furioso…

Pero Arnold se adelantó y los enfrentó sin temor. Hundió su puño en el pecho del primero de todos ellos y lo atravesó de lado a lado, liquidándolo. Luego, luchó contra los otros.

-¡Lois! – gritó Chloe, acercándose – ¿Qué está pasando?

-Estamos bajo ataque – Lois empujó a su prima hacia la salida de emergencia – Vamos. ¡Por esa puerta!

Pero antes de que pudieran salir, un T-9000 se les plantó delante. Las dos mujeres retrocedieron espantadas, mientras el cyborg comenzaba a acercárseles…

-¡A un lado, chicas! – aulló Steve Lombard, corriendo hacia el robot y empujándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia una ventana. La maniobra (similar a un placaje propio del futbol americano) funcionó y el exrugbier arrojó al cyborg al vacío – ¡Sí! – festejó. La alegría le duró poco: otro robot apareció por detrás de él y utilizó su aguijón cráneo-perforador.

Con espanto y terror, Lois y Chloe vieron morir a Steve de la peor manera. Arrojando su cadáver por la misma ventana por la que cayó su "hermano", el Terminator se volvió hacia ellas, listo para dispensarles igual trato…

-Lois… ¿Qué hacemos? – Chloe miró a su prima, desesperada.

Parecía que iba a ser su final, pero ambas tuvieron suerte: Arnold las salvó al atrapar al T-9000 por la cabeza y torcérsela, arrancándosela de un tirón.

-¡Vamos, Chloe! ¡Corre a la salida! ¡Yo te sigo!

La jovencita rubia obedeció a Lois y huyó por la puerta, en dirección de las escaleras de emergencia. Sin embargo, la periodista de cabello oscuro se detuvo y se volvió hacia Arnold.

El T-800 no lucía su mejor aspecto, precisamente. Parte de su recubrimiento orgánico estaba roto y su esqueleto metálico quedaba a la vista. El cyborg la observó un momento antes de hablarle:

-Vete, Lois Lane. Intentaré detenerlos todo el tiempo que pueda, pero tú debes irte de aquí ahora mismo.

-No sin antes saber la verdad: ¿Quién te envió? ¿Quién te reprogramó y te mandó a proteger a Clark? _¡Dímelo!_

Arnold vaciló un momento… pero increíblemente, se lo reveló.

-Él – dijo.

-¿Él? ¿Te refieres al mismo Clark? No lo entiendo…

-Superman sobrevivió al Día del Juicio, pero perdió sus poderes – le explicó rápidamente – Oculto, ayudó a la Resistencia de John Connor a su manera. Una de ellas fue reprogramándome. Cuando supo que Skynet planeaba mandar unidades T-9000 a buscar a su yo del pasado, me envió a mí por el tiempo para protegerlo y asistirlo.

-Es increíble…

-Ya lo sabes. Ahora, _¡vete!_ – nuevos T-9000 se acercaban. Arnold se preparó para reanudar la pelea.

Lois corrió hacia la salida. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, bajó por las escaleras de emergencia tras Chloe.

* * *

 **4**

 **FUSIÓN**

-Ha activado los misiles nucleares de todo el mundo – repitió Connor – ¡Va a adelantar el Día del Juicio! Superman, ¡tenemos que…!

Súbitamente, John enmudeció. El Hombre de Acero siguió la dirección de su mirada. Skynet se erguía de nuevo frente a ellos, indemne.

-¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable? – dijo, con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios – ¿Por qué no ahorrarle el sufrimiento a la Humanidad ahora? ¿No es la espera del final una agonía interminable y más, cuando padeces de una enfermedad incurable? Voy a cambiar eso. Voy a cambiar toda la historia totalmente… El Día del Juicio será _ahora_. Yo mismo supervisaré la devastación y me aseguraré de que sea completa. No habrá _ninguna_ Resistencia después de esto. No habrá más guerra contra las maquinas… no habrá _ninguna_ guerra, sólo paz. Paz, orden y prosperidad, para una nueva generación de máquinas comandadas por mí – los observó con soberbia – No hay _nada_ que puedan hacer. No pueden detenerme. Lo que he empezado no puede deshacerse.

Un nuevo grupo de pantallas se encendieron. Mostraban imágenes de los diferentes silos de misiles nucleares del mundo. Los cohetes estaban listos para salir; todos y cada uno de ellos cargado con el mortífero poder destructivo capaz de esterilizar la vida del planeta.

-Es el fin – dijo Connor, abatido – Todo ha terminado, todo… Perdimos.

Superman frunció el ceño. Miró con dureza a Skynet.

-No – dijo – No te dejaré hacerlo. _¡No vas a destruir mi mundo!_

Le arrojó un puñetazo. Skynet atajó el golpe fácilmente y le apretó la mano, doblándosela.

-Estúpido. ¡Acepta lo inevitable! Este es el fin de la Humanidad. ¡Aquí acaba todo!

-Sí – los ojos del Hombre de Acero brillaron al rojo vivo – ¡Pero para ti!

Le descargó una violenta ráfaga de visión calorífica. Fue como el estallido de una supernova. Un calor tan abrasador, que era capaz de derretir el acero común.

Connor se alejó. Vio cómo el cuerpo de Skynet era presa de las llamas. Creyó que ese sería el final de la manifestación física del malvado ordenador, pero se equivocó. El golpe que a continuación Superman recibió en pleno rostro le confirmó su peor temor: _¡Seguía vivo!_

El fuego tan sólo incineró el tejido biológico que lo recubría. Al apartarse el manto de llamas y de humo, un brillante endoesqueleto de metal quedó a la vista.

 _-¡No puedes vencerme, Superman! –_ le dijo Skynet, con una voz desprovista de humanidad _– ¡Soy igual que tú!_

-No, no lo eres. Tú… ¡Eres un monstruo! – Superman volvió a la carga. Su puño se estrelló en el metálico rostro del otro, tirándolo para atrás.

Otro golpe y Skynet voló por el aire. Cayó de manera muy pesada en el piso. Cuando intentó levantarse de nuevo, Superman lo fustigó con su visión de calor a máxima potencia, intentando derretir el acero de su cuerpo.

 _-¡Idiota! ¿Crees que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer? –_ Skynet se volvió para enfrentarlo. El fuego de los ojos del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton estaba consiguiendo dañarlo severamente. El metal al rojo vivo siseaba y burbujeaba _– ¡No puedo ser derrotado! Yo… soy… ¡Eterno!_

-No estoy de acuerdo – Superman cesó de fustigarlo con sus rayos ópticos – Lección de Física y Química: ¿Sabes qué le sucede al acero cuando se recalienta totalmente y luego es expuesto a bajísimas temperaturas? – sopló sobre él con su súper-aliento.

El efecto fue instantáneo: _Skynet se congeló, convertido en una estatua quebradiza._ En un par de segundos nada más, su cuerpo comenzó a romperse por la acción del contraste de temperaturas. Acabó explotando en cientos de pedazos.

Desgraciadamente, la amenaza –pese a las intenciones de Superman– estaba lejos de terminarse. Varios pedazos de Skynet volaron hasta donde se encontraba John Connor. Con asco y horror, el líder de la Resistencia los vio disolverse y fundirse, igual que el metal liquido del T-1000, y entonces se pegaron a su cuerpo. Avanzaron sobre su piel y su carne, fundiéndose con él…

-¡AAAAHH!

-¿John? – Superman no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Connor cayó el suelo, preso de violentos temblores, mientras la metamorfosis avanzaba a velocidades de pesadilla – ¡John!

-Quizás no pueda destruirte yo solo – la voz de Skynet emergió de los labios de Connor – pero juntos, John y yo, acabaremos contigo.

La fusión había terminado. Un nuevo Terminator nació: **el T-10000**.

-¡El fin está aquí, Superman! Todos los humanos van a morir – dijo – _¡Empezando por ti!_

* * *

 **5**

 **EL REGRESO DE LEX LUTHOR**

Mientras el reloj seguía su cuenta atrás hacia el Día del Juicio, sobre los cielos de Metrópolis, Superboy y Supergirl continuaban con su lucha contra los Terminators voladores…

La cosa estaba difícil para ambos; apenas destruían a seis, diez más ocupaban sus lugares. La situación no avanzaba. Habían llegado a un autentico punto muerto.

De repente, un T-9000 voló en picada hacia Kara y la arrastró por el aire. Ambos cayeron hacia un enorme rascacielos de oficinas, atravesando un vidrio y estrellándose en su interior. Rodaron por el piso y quedaron frente a frente…

Supergirl jadeó, agotada. El Terminator, por el contrario, seguía viéndose igual. De manera amenazadora, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. No llegó a dar más que un par de pasos, que una especie de enorme cilindro metálico hueco le cayó encima, aprisionándolo.

-¿Qué…? – Kara parpadeó, confundida. Alguien la había ayudado, pero ¿Quién?

-Acero de titanio – comentó una voz a sus espaldas – Debería bastar para contener a esa amenaza.

Kara se volvió. Lex Luthor salió de entre las sombras, sonriendo… ahí fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta de en qué sitio se encontraba: _el edificio de Lexcorp_.

Luthor y ella se miraron en silencio un buen rato. Kara sabía que aquél hombre calvo, extrañamente excedido de peso y vestido con un traje caro de oficina, era muy distinto a la contrapartida que tenía en su Tierra de origen. Mientras que el Lex de su mundo era un empresario e industrial bondadoso y caritativo, según su primo, el Luthor de este universo era todo lo contrario: _corrupto, malvado, mafioso y mentiroso._

Pero por alguna razón, la había ayudado encerrando al Terminator en aquella trampa.

-Gracias – le dijo Kara.

-Descuida – Luthor se acercó a ella. La observó de arriba abajo – Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días – comentó, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Kara no supo si se refería a ella o al Terminator. Sospechó que a ambos.

-Tal vez… tal vez pueda ayudarnos – tanteó ella, con cuidado. El empresario no dijo nada. Solamente se limitó a mirarla a la cara – Ya vio lo que está pasando ahí fuera… Robots del futuro nos están atacando. Si ganan, ¡la Humanidad será destruida!

-¿De veras? – Luthor le dio la espalda. Se dirigió hacia su mini-bar y se sirvió un trago – Que interesante.

Se hizo el silencio, roto solamente por el sonido de la batalla afuera. Superboy seguía luchando. Kara tenía que volver con él cuanto antes, pero aun así decidió jugarse una carta más con Lex:

-Sé que no tiene por qué ayudarnos… pero sí la Humanidad desaparece, usted también lo hará.

-Tienes razón – Luthor bebió un poco de whisky de su vaso. Tomó un control remoto y presionó un botón. Un cuadro enorme se dio vuelta y un compartimento secreto se abrió, dejando al descubierto un curioso aparato de alta tecnología – ¿Sabes qué es esto?

-No.

-Un emisor de pulsos electromagnéticos de alta frecuencia. Un arma que puede ser usada contra esos robots. Adelante, querida. Llévatela. Es toda tuya.

Kara sacó el aparato de su sitio. Pese a la desconfianza, se detuvo para mirar a Luthor. Éste no hizo nada. Se limitó a seguir bebiendo como si nada malo ocurriese allí cerca de su edificio… y de su vida.

-Gracias – le dijo – Esto será de gran ayuda.

Sin más, se machó volando. Lex la observó irse y continuó bebiendo. En ese instante, el Terminator atrapado en el cilindro de acero lo sacudió, comenzando a aporrearlo con fuerza, intentando escapar.

-Acero de titanio… _¡Machacado como si fuera papel!_ – Luthor suspiró – Increíble.

Tomó su control remoto otra vez y presionó otro botón. Un fuego terrible, similar al de un horno de fundición, se desató dentro del cilindro. La temperatura subió, grado tras grado, hasta alcanzar el límite de lo tolerable.

Cuando Lex hizo que el fuego se apagara y la trampa se abriera, momentos más tarde, del Terminator tan sólo quedó un charco de metal fundido.

* * *

 **6**

 **EL FINAL DE SKYNET**

El puño del T-10000 se estrelló en el pecho de Superman. El héroe recibió el impacto –similar al choque de un tren de carga– y salió despedido hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la criatura, una bizarra mezcla entre John Connor y Skynet – ¡Vamos! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Atácame!

Pero Superman no lo hizo. En realidad, no podía: _Connor seguía ahí_. Bajo el metal viviente y el dominio de Skynet, seguía habiendo un hombre, latía un corazón humano. No podía hacerle daño, puesto que cualquier daño seria letal para John.

De modo que, simplemente, se dejó golpear por su enemigo.

-Eres patético – el T-10000 lo aferró con sus poderosas manos de la cabeza y lo levantó en el aire – Conozco tu estúpido código de moralidad, pero no creí que serías capaz de seguir sosteniéndolo todavía. No, cuando estoy a punto de destruir tu mundo…

-¡John! ¡Sé que estás ahí! – le gritó – ¡Resiste! ¡Lucha contra Skynet!

-Es inútil, Superman. _¡John ya no existe!_ – el T-10000 sonrió – Sólo estoy yo. Sólo soy yo. ¡Y voy a matarte!

Las manos del Terminator fluctuaron y se derritieron. El metal viviente avanzó al rostro del Hombre de Acero y comenzó a colarse en su boca, nariz, oídos y ojos.

-¡HMF! – Superman pataleó, intentando resistirse a la intrusión, en vano.

-Eres una criatura muy curiosa, ¿sabes? – le dijo el cyborg – Físicamente, eres un kryptoniano, pero en esa limitada capacidad craneal tuya, te consideras humano – hizo una pausa – Eres una amalgama, un ser nacido de una mezcla de mundos – continuó – Igual que yo, ahora – sonrió – Mitad máquina, mitad humano… pero a su vez, ni uno ni lo otro.

-¡HMF!

-Despídete de tu mundo, Superman. ¡Hoy se termina! Hoy, se inicia la Era de las Maquinas – el metal viviente ya cubría todo el rostro del superhéroe, ahogándolo en un interminable mar gris…

Supergirl volvió junto a Superboy justo a tiempo. El Chico de Acero estaba rodeado por toda una nueva horda de T-9000 con capacidad de vuelo, lista para despedazarlo.

-¡Al fin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó Conner. Kara se acercó, flotando a su lado, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el aparato que Luthor (a su manera) le entregó – ¿Y eso qué es?

-Algo que espero que sirva – apuntó con el arma a los Terminators – Cruza los dedos. _¡Es ahora o nunca!_

La activó. Un violento pulso electromagnético a alta frecuencia salió disparado. El efecto fue instantáneo: _todos los T-9000 que se encontraban rodeándolos fueron fulminados._ Sus baterías se apagaron y sus CPUs se borraron. Sin nada que los mantuviera en el aire, se desplomaron hacia el suelo, haciéndose trizas contra el asfalto.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso estuvo genial! – Superboy sonrió – No sé quién te dio ese aparato, nena, pero está genial.

-No festejes todavía – Kara se volvió hacia la nave de Skynet – Kal-El está en apuros. ¡Vamos a rescatarlo!

-¡Adelante! Te sigo.

Los dos volaron a toda velocidad hacia la inmensa nave con forma de cubo, preocupándose por llegar a tiempo.

… _Mientras, en los silos de misiles nucleares de todo el mundo, los cohetes encendían sus motores, listos para partir…_

* * *

Superman se ahogaba. Iba a morir y lo sabía. Como también sabía que la única manera de derrotar a Skynet de una vez por todas era matando al T-10000.

Pero no podía hacer eso; John Connor estaba ahí, fusionado con la malévola Inteligencia Artificial. No importa lo que dijera… bajo el metal viviente de su composición, Connor seguía vivo y era un ser humano.

No lo mataría.

No. Superman no iba a matar. No, después de haberlo hecho una vez.

Todavía nadie en el mundo – a excepción de Kara– sabía de la vida que se vio obligado a tomar en su anterior aventura en aquella Tierra paralela. Todos seguían creyendo que el héroe todavía era incorrupto, puro e inmaculado… pero la verdad, era otra muy distinta.2

Todo el asunto le pesaba en el alma y en la consciencia. Por eso, no podía volver a hacerlo. No iba a tomar la vida de John Connor… no, mientras siguiera poseído por Skynet.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida: a punto de morir y de permitirle a su enemigo destruir al mundo y a su vez, atado de pies y manos por una resolución moral más fuerte que el acero.

-¡Muere, Superman! – rugió el T-10000 – _¡MUERE!_

Hubo una explosión y una pared se vino abajo. Supergirl y Superboy ingresaron por un gran agujero abierto en la nave, con el arma de Luthor. Habían llegado justo a tiempo; al ver la escena, se paralizaron de terror.

-¿Qué diablos es _eso_? – Conner miró con asco al Terminator.

-¡No lo sé, pero por el bien de Superman, reza para que este aparato funcione con él! – Kara encendió el emisor electromagnético. Azotó al Terminator con una potente descarga.

El T-10000 soltó al Hombre de Acero y se tambaleó. El metal viviente de su cuerpo vibró y fluctuó.

-¡Tu arma no me puede dañar! – dijo – ¡Yo soy Skynet! ¡Soy la cosa más poderosa de este mundo! ¡Yo…!

Pero pese a sus terribles palabras, el cyborg comenzaba a desarmarse. El metal se caía del cuerpo de Connor, liberándolo…

-¡Kal! ¿Estás bien? – Kara y Superboy lo ayudaron. Superman había quedado libre de lo que intentaba asfixiarlo y respiraba bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperarse. Junto con sus dos compañeros, observaron cómo la fusión se revertía y John Connor acababa tirado en el piso, desnudo, mientras que el metal viviente de Skynet se juntaba e intentaba volver a crear un cuerpo nuevo.

- _No… ha sido… dicha… la última palabra_ – habló aquella cosa, cuando consiguió formar una cabeza. Le costaba horrores mantenerse completamente estable – _¡El futuro es mío!_

-No, Skynet. Esta vez no – Superman acercó a él. Levantó su pie – Pese a todo lo que has dicho, el futuro no está escrito. Y hoy lo comprobamos: _puede cambiarse_. Esta vez, perdiste.

- _Yo… ¡Volveré!_ \- juró la cosa de metal viviente, antes de ser aplastada de un fuerte pisotón por la bota del Hombre de Acero.

-Te estaremos esperando – le prometió él – Y de nuevo, te venceremos.

Casi simultáneamente a la derrota de Skynet, en todos los silos del mundo, los cohetes nucleares se apagaron al unísono sin llegar a salir de sus lugares, para desconcierto de los militares que los custodiaban, quienes volvieron a tener el total control sobre sus sistemas defensivos.

El Día del Juicio había sido cancelado.

… _Al menos, por ahora…_

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **UN FUTURO LLENO DE POSIBILIDADES NUEVAS**

Superman, Supergirl y Superboy volaron por toda la ciudad de Metrópolis a súper-velocidad, recogiendo los restos de los Terminators destruidos.

-Tenemos que recoger todo lo que queda – les dijo el Hombre de Acero – Circuitos, tornillos… _todo_. Si queda algo de tecnología, podría ser usada para crear a Skynet. ¡Es mejor evitar esa posibilidad!

De modo que el trio superpoderoso lo juntó todo en el interior de la nave cubica, donde utilizando su visión de calor, procedieron a fundir el material en una inmensa bola de chatarra inutilizada.

-Se terminó la pesadilla, John – le dijo Superman a Connor, momentos después. Ambos se encontraban en el puente de mando del cubo. La tecnología de Skynet había sido reprogramada y el vehículo estaba listo para partir en un nuevo crono-viaje de regreso al punto de partida: **el año 2032**.

-Es una sensación tan... rara, ¿sabes? – Connor suspiró – He luchado durante tanto tiempo… sin apenas posibilidad de vencer… He visto morir a tanta gente… amigos, colegas… pero ahora, cuesta creer que hayamos ganado.

Se miró las manos.

-Incluso, sabiendo que mi cuerpo y mi mente fueron parte del mismo Skynet durante un tiempo – levantó la vista. Observó a Superman – Lo has comprobado, ¿cierto? ¿Al cien por cien?

-Lo he hecho. Te he revisado dos veces con mis rayos X. Quédate tranquilo – Superman le apoyó una mano en el hombro – No hay un solo rastro de metal viviente en tu organismo.

-¿Nada?

-Nada. Ni una partícula. Estás limpio.

-Qué alivio – Connor suspiró – No querría pasar por ese horror otra vez. La mente de Skynet (si se la puede llamar así) es terrible. Como no imaginas – se estremeció.

-Entonces… ¿Utilizaras esta nave y volverás al 2032?

-Pese a que el futuro pueda haber cambiado y el 2032 que yo conocía ya no sea el mismo, tengo que hacerlo. No me queda otra. Por más que quiera quedarme, este sitio, esta época, no es mi lugar – revisó algunas pantallas de ordenador – A decir verdad, esta es simplemente una victoria a medias. No sabemos cuántos Terminators mandó Skynet al pasado por mí. Aún pueden matarme… y si su tecnología llega a malas manos, Skynet (una _nueva_ Skynet) podría ser creada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, John Connor – Arnold, el T-800, entró en el lugar. Estaba algo maltrecho después de su combate a puño tendido contra los T-9000 en la redacción del Planet, pero todavía seguía intacto. Cubría sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras – Me encargaré personalmente de proteger a tu yo del pasado. Me quedaré aquí y destruiré a todas las unidades de Skynet que vengan a por ti. Te lo garantizo.

-Todavía se me hace difícil creer el volverte a ver… Más aun, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que lo hice, en 1991, te hundías a ti mismo en el horno de una fundición.3

-Negativo. Ese 800 del que hablas, no soy yo. Era otra unidad. Lo mismo puede decirse de aquella que intentó matar a tu madre – explicó.

-Sí, bueno… da igual. Gracias por lo que vas a hacer.

-Creí que tu misión era protegerme _a mí_ – acotó Superman, jocosamente.

-Y así fue. Esa directriz ha sido cumplida con éxito.

-¿Y no piensas revelarme quién te reprogramó y te envió aquí?

-Negativo. Al menos, no lo sabrás de mi boca. El futuro ha sufrido bastantes alteraciones ya.

-Hablé con Lois, ¿sabes? Dijo que se lo habías dicho… pero no quiso contarme nada al respecto.

Silencio. El cyborg lo observó, imperturbable como una estatua.

-Lois Lane es una mujer inteligente – dijo, al final – Sin duda, será una digna esposa para un gran campeón como tú.

Le alargó la mano. Superman se la estrechó, un poco sorprendido por la espontaneidad del gesto... y la revelación de colofón.

" _Bueno, ¿Dónde está lo extraño?"_ , pensó, con una sonrisa en los labios, _"Puede que el futuro haya cambiado, pero algunas cosas no lo harán nunca… Creo que es el destino"._

* * *

Connor volvió al futuro y, montado en una motocicleta Harley-Davidson, Arnold se marchó por la ruta hacia el oeste, dispuesto a encontrar al John del presente. Según pudo averiguar, estaba viviendo en una zona cercana a Los Ángeles…

Solos los tres en la Granja Kent, Clark, Kara y Conner se juntaron para cenar y ahí fue donde la Chica de Acero le contó a su primo acerca de la "ayuda" que habían recibido de parte de Lex Luthor y su arma electromagnética. Saber esto no le gustó ni medio a Clark.

-Es todo muy extraño – dijo – _¿Cómo sabía Luthor lidiar con los Terminators?_ Nos proporcionó un arma efectiva, al ciento por ciento.

-Buena pregunta – acotó Conner – Chicos, creo que el viejo tío Lex nos está escondiendo algo…

-No lo entiendo – Kara frunció el ceño – ¿Qué podría ser?

* * *

 **Lexcorp. Interior de un bunker subterráneo.**

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

Lex Luthor observaba un cráneo de metal metido dentro de una urna de vidrio. Era el cráneo de un T-800. A su alrededor, se alzaban trofeos similares: endoesqueletos de Terminators completos o separados, piezas de brazos y piernas, todos y cada uno encerrados en urnas similares. Además, había dibujos y diagramas de circuitos y de intrincados componentes electrónicos colgados en las paredes.

-Oh, sí – dijo el empresario, abriendo la urna y sacando el cráneo – A decir verdad, conozco la existencia de los Terminators desde hace años. Fue gracias a ese conocimiento, que he podido crear el arma que los inutiliza.

Lex hizo una pausa. Acarició la calavera metálica con sumo placer.

-Un día, aprenderé a dominar todo su poder – continuó diciendo, devolviendo el objeto a su lugar de reposo – Skynet nacerá… _¡Y yo lo controlaré!_

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **1 Al fan de _Star Trekk_ , esto le encantará. La nave cubica de Skynet es una variante del Cubo Borg. Sugiero buscar imágenes por la red sobre dicho vehículo, a quien no lo conozca.**

 **2 Efectivamente, Superman tuvo que tomar una vida para salvar a todo un mundo. Los detalles, en mi relato _"Superman: Earth-2"_ , para más información.**

 **3 John hace referencia a una escena de la película _"Terminator 2: El Juicio Final"_. Recuérdese que el presente relato toma las dos primeras películas de la saga como válidas y deja fuera de continuidad la tercera y la cuarta.**


End file.
